


Another Love Story

by Aethria



Series: Kiss Prompts [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Subtle Shade at F Hauville Destroying Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria
Summary: Nate is frustrated when he finds someone has seriously damaged one of his books. The detective kisses it better.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Kiss Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155668
Kudos: 1





	Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: when one person’s face is scrunched up and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead.

She found Nate in the library, standing next to a desk, book held tightly in his hand. The chair under his hand was halfway pulled out, as if he had frozen when he found the book.

He didn’t move when Neria crossed the room to him, too focused, clearly frustrated by something on the page.

Neria peeked over his arm when she reached him, curious what could make the easy going man frown so deeply. 

From this close, she could see a sharp tear through half of the page, curved around a messy water stain. The spine was limp, clearly broken. 

Someone had horribly mistreated this book.

Neria couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips, despite the pang she felt assessing the damage. Nate was always so concerned about maintaining his collection. 

It was sweet.

She stepped into his space and tugged gently on his sleeve, like she had done dozens of times before. Without looking away from the pages, he leaned down to her level.

_ Silly man _ , she thought fondly. She pulled herself up a little with the fingers still clasping his arm. Her other hand came up to cup his chin.

He blinked, gaze finally lifting as she pressed a warm, lingering kiss to his furrowed brow.

He sighed heavily. The tension left his body as he brought his large hands to her hips.

“There you are,” Neria teased softly. 

She let go of his shirt to wipe away the stain left by her lipstick. Nate caught her hand when it withdrew, cradling red stained fingers to his mouth for a gentle kiss of his own.

“Hey there,” he murmured into her skin. His gaze was as warm as his breath.

A pleasant buzz skittered up Neria’s spine. She moved with it, pulling Nate closer still.

Her next lipstick stain fell on his lips. Neither of them stopped to wipe it away.


End file.
